I'd Be Good To You
by LouisaHale
Summary: When circumstances force Erica Reyes to move back to Beacon Hills, Stiles is ecstatic. Teenaged him had brushed off the butterflies he felt whenever she was near as simple attraction. Adult him wasn't that stupid. Operation: Catwoman/Batman was on. (AU Fic set eight years post S2)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this fic is loosely based on a prompt for an anon on tumblr. I say loosely because anon's idea sparked many different ideas for me and it all turned into this…I promised myself that I wouldn't post this until "Alpha She-Wolf" (ASW) was finished, but that story just kept getting bigger than the outline said it would be… I had hoped to have it finished long before season four started. Alas, here we are, days from the S4 première and ASW still isn't finished and I got myself into another writer's block with it (writing agent McCall is wayyy harder than I had anticipated). Anon has been waiting for this since, like… February, and that's rid-dick of me.

So I'm posting chapter one now, and we'll see how you all feel about it. I've resolved to work on this fic (and my originals fic…I'm SORRY for to the readers of that one, GAWD I stink) while working through my ASW writer's block.

* * *

**INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine**

* * *

**I'd Be Good To You**

**A Teen Wolf Fanfiction**

**By Louisa Hale**

**Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench**

* * *

**I'd Be Good To You**

**Chapter One**

"**And I Want You To Know, I Hold You Up Above Everyone"**

* * *

Officer Stanislaw Gemin Stilinski was bored. As his best friend Dr. Scott McCall has said, on many occasions, nothing good will ever come from Stiles being bored. Ever.

Which, in hindsight was absolutely true. There were many examples of this from his childhood that ended in detentions, visits to the principal, parent-teacher conferences, broken objects, and the long-suffering sighs of his father. But perhaps the biggest example of his boredom causing havoc was Scott.

Stiles was bored the night before junior year started, so he listened in on his dad's phone calls, which led to him dragging Scott into the woods, where he ended up getting bit by a werewolf. That was the catalyst for a year filled with activity: werewolves, hunters, Derek Hale and his personal space issues, Scott's Romeo/Juliet romance with Ally, lizard people, psycho Argents, zombie-wolves, kidnappings, torture…all stuff Stiles would rather not live through again, thank you very much.

Things had settled down since that year, but they certainly hadn't been boring. Watching Jackson integrate himself into the Hale Pack was interesting; he was less of a tool after the whole kanima disaster. Becoming friends with all the wolves was never boring, especially when Lydia and Danny ended up worming their way into the pack and he wasn't the only human anymore. Then came the sudden re-appearance of Cora and Malia Hale, which was kind of awesome, you know since Derek and Peter thought that they were dead all this time.

In the eight and a half years since his junior year ended, his life had been pretty great. He had his friends (or as Derek insisted his pack), he had his dad, and he had a great career. Sure, there had been the occasional supernatural crisis or soap-opera like drama, but this was Beacon Hills, it was expected. Peter dating Chris Argent, Stiles resolving to shoot Derek for dating his second best friend Lydia, pixies, the occasional rabid omega, his dad finding out about the pack, weddings, the whole drama about the pack splitting up for college, then the everyone settling down in Beacon Hills after college and all the relationship drama, were all things the pack dealt with easily.

There was one thing that they never talked about, one thing that Derek had refused to explain, and that Boyd, Isaac and Peter shutdown completely about. Once every few months the four of them would disappear for a week or so and come back smelling like her (according to Scott and Jackson).

Erica Reyes and her parents had disappeared days after the final confrontation with Gerard. The last time Stiles saw his Catwoman was that Monday after school, when she was having a conversation with Derek at his car. The next day a moving company was packing up the Reyes home, and that night Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Peter went ballistic.

They wouldn't tell anyone what happened, but the pack wasn't stupid and had basically figured it out. Based of the swift way that SourWolf, ZombieWolf, ScarfWolf and SilentWolf killed all of Gerard's hunters after Catwoman left, the very public 'chastisement' (i.e. punch in the face and kick in the balls) that Derek gave Chris Argent before Argent commanded all his men to leave town, and the way Argent just allowed Derek to kill the dying Gerard…Something sinister happened to his Catwoman before he arrived in the Argent's basement. Which is why no one talked about it, because if what they think happened did happen, Erica needed time to heal, and they had no business talking about it when they barely knew her.

To tell you the truth, Stiles was hit so much that night he doesn't remember much. He remembers seeing Erica and Boyd tied up on the ceiling, and bantering with Gerard, but after that it was mostly pain and running on adrenaline until after the battle with Gerard was over. He wasn't a wolf; he didn't have the super ability to heal, it was amazing he had been able to drive himself and Lydia to that warehouse, that night. His injuries had been extensive; he didn't even fully remember how he escaped that basement.

He didn't understand why his mind constantly drifted back to Erica. Whenever he had a free moment he thought about her, about what could have been. Ever since she admitted her crush on him he thought about it…if circumstances were different could they have been together? Could he have helped her if he had known what had happened? Was there a time machine he could use to stop what happened in that basement? If he had accepted the bite from Peter could he have saved her? If none of the supernatural stuff happened would he have asked her out eventually? If things were different, would they be married now? Would their kids be playing with the other kids of the pack?

Why did his thoughts always run back to her? He had many relationships over the years, all of them had been great, but none of them had that spark his friends' relationships had. He guessed a part of him yearned for that feeling he got when he was standing next to Erica. Even before she received the bite, being near her caused him to feel...complete. But back then he was a stupid teenager. He knew better now. Erica Reyes could have been the one, but he had been a coward and life had driven her away.

During his thoughts, his partner had been talking to him. They were in their patrol car, making sure the streets of Beacon Hills were quiet. Apparently he had not been listening enough for Officer Allison McCall's taste, because she punched him in the shoulder. Hard. Damn her background as a hunter.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" He exclaimed.

"No, you are daydreaming when you are supposed to be listening to tales of your godchildren's latest accomplishments." She told him. "And drive back toward the station will you? Our shift is almost done and I cannot be late from picking up the boys from daycare again."

Stiles did as he was told and drove towards the station. "Wait boys? What about my lovely niece? Are you just going to leave her in the clutches of Cora and Malia Hale indefinitely? What did the poor girl do?"

Allison laughed. "Stan, Stan, Stan, I told you she insisted on going to the vets office with Scott today. Remember? She likes playing with the animals?"

"No, Tori likes flashing her werewolf eyes at the cats, and plays innocent with Scott and Deaton when they asked what happened… And don't call me Stan." Stiles told her, giving her the side glare.

Allison beamed at him. "Stan."

Stiles sighed. "I see that the post-partum hormones are affecting your memory again. You should really get that checked out, Mason is two months old that should have straightened out by now." He said with a grin as the smile on her face turned into a grimace. "So Ally, dear friend, here are acceptable names to call me: Stiles, Stilinski, Officer Stilinski, The Godfather, and The Love of Scott McCall's Life."

Allison tried to keep her glare but failed and began to laugh. "You're an idiot."

He smiled at they pulled into the parking lot of the station. "Idiot, is also an appropriate title for me on occasion. Good job Ally!"

They got out of the car, and Allison began to fill him in on the achievements of his godchildren. How Victoria liked to hide places and scare Scott, how Tyler had skipped walking and went straight to running everywhere, and how musical Mason's coos were. Stiles smiled and indulged her, because he loved those kids, as much as he loved their parents…and because he was the one teaching Tori the best hiding places to scare her father.

They were walking up the steps when they saw the little girl. She couldn't have been much older than Tori and she was shaking. He and Allison looked at each other and approached the little girl.

The little girl's head shot up as they approached and she sighed in relief. Stiles heart stopped in his chest. She was tiny, pale, with brown eyes and wild blond hair. She looked like a miniaturized version of the woman that he had just been daydreaming about.

And as if he wasn't freaked out enough, her eyes flashed yellow and she ran towards him and Allison.

They knelt down to her level and she hugged both of them.

"Hey Sweetie." Allison said, "Where is your mommy?"

The little girl started tearing up again. "I lost-ed her. We were at the cities halls across the street and I gots bored, and explored… when I came back she was gone. But you will help me finds her, because you are police officers and you smell like mama's pack."

"Okay, what is your name little one? And do you know your mama's phone number?" Stiles asked. "We can go inside and call her."

The little girl lifted her arms, indicating she needed to be picked up. Stiles didn't hesitate to pick her up, and the three of them made their way into the station.

"My name is Maddie Reyes. My mama's name is Erica. I don't know her number." The little girl pouted.

If Stiles hadn't been carrying the child he would have passed out or hit himself repeatedly until he woke up from what was obviously some sort of dream. He was carrying Erica's daughter? Erica was back in town? And no one said anything?

He glared at Allison. "Did you know?"

"No. I would have told you. I doubt Derek knows." She said, as they entered the lobby. "I'm going to run to my desk and give him a call, see if I can get Erica's number. You two stay here."

"No problemo." Stiles said seating himself and Maddie on the nearest bench, happy to let Ally make the necessary phone calls, especially if SourWolf was not in the know… he was testy since his youngest daughter Talia decided not sleeping through the night was a cool thing.

"Is Uncle Derek cranky again?" Maddie asked. "Mama says I get cranky like Uncle Derek when I don't have a nap. Does Uncle Derek need a nap?"

Stiles laughed. "Yes he does! His littlest baby doesn't let anyone sleep in their house. It has made Derek an extra cranky SourWolf lately."

Maddie looked confused. "SourWolf? Is your name Batman? Mama says that her Batman calls Uncle Derek a SourWolf."

Stiles did not do a happy dance inside at the knowledge Erica talked about him with her daughter. No, sir. "Well, only my Catwoman calls me Batman. Everyone else calls me Stiles."

Maddie sighed. "I want a nickname too. Like one that only super special people call me. _Everyone _calls me Maddie. It's not special."

"That was a powerful sigh for a three year old to make…" he smiled

Maddie glared at him, leaving no doubt who her mom was, because only two other women had been able to pull of a glare that terrifying. One of them was Lydia Hale, and the other was Erica Reyes.

"I'm four and a half." She growled.

"I'm only joking with you Maddie. My niece Tori is four, I know what a four year old looks like." He said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"You're funny Batman." The little girl let out a giggle before sniffing the air. "Mama's on her way."

Allison chose that moment to come back. "Yes, she is. She was on her way her to file a missing persons report when I called… You had her worried sick."

Maddie started to tear up and look guilty again as her adult doppelganger threw open the doors to the station door and stormed her way over to the bench.

"Madelyn Reyes! Don't you ever wander off like that again!" Erica said and she scooped up her daughter and held her tight. "I was worried out of my mind."

Stiles stood up and took his place at Allison's side. After a moment Erica set Maddie down and turned to them. She almost looked shocked to see them.

"Thank you for finding her and calling me." Erica said, mostly looking at Allison.

"She found us. Said we smelt like pack." Ally said.

Erica finally looked at him. They stared at each other, and part of him hoped that she went through her own "What Could Have Been" scenarios. She stared at them for a minute. Before looking at her feet.

If he were that silly teenaged boy still he would have let her leave at that. Told her that he'd see her at the pack meeting tonight and then use his niece as an excuse to not talk to her, because she made him nervous and he was afraid of making her uncomfortable. But he wasn't a silly teenaged boy anymore; he was a silly grown ass man.

"So, Catwoman makes her return." He said walking over to her and giving her a hug. It took her a second but she returned the hug and he could have sworn she sniffed him. "We all missed you Erica. I missed you."

He whispered the last part, not wanting Ally to hear and tease him, and Erica squeezed him a bit harder. "I missed you too."

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? **

**Check out my tumblr (**hailhaleswriting**) Or visit **allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf ** for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is Chapter 2… I hope you like. We return to Stiles POV in Chapter 3.**

* * *

**INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine**

* * *

**I'd Be Good To You**

**A Teen Wolf Fanfiction**

**By Louisa Hale**

**Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench**

* * *

**I'd Be Good To You**

**Chapter Two**

"**I Know This Isn't Enough, I Still Don't Measure Up"**

* * *

Erica Reyes was not having a worry-free week. Moving back to Beacon Hills was the last thing she wanted to do, she had every intention of never stepping foot in town again when she left all those years ago. But things were different now. She had to think of her daughter first and the only way to help Maddie was to move back.

Her move back was just as secretive as her move away had been. Once she told her parents her reasons they helped her organize the move and days later they were helping her unpack her things in her new/old home. Her mom and dad had been renting out their old house the past few years, and the tenant had just moved out, so Erica and Maddie had moved in. It was odd spending that first night in her parents' old room, trying to come to with this being her room now, and keep the nightmares at bay.

Her daughter had taken the move like a pro, not at all minding leaving Seattle and her Grandparents behind, moving to a new town. The kid was too excited to be in the same town as her mother's old pack. They had been lone wolves for so long, the thought of being near others like them everyday comforted Maddie. Even though she had yet to convince Erica to call her pack mates and let them know she was back, or leave the house, the child was absolutely giddy.

Their third day back in town, Erica had to go to city hall to finish some paperwork that her parents had started days before so the house would be transferred into her name. Maddie had been excited about finally leaving the house, (unpacking was very boring apparently) and exploring town. Erica had left Maddie on a chair while she was signing the papers, but when she turned around all that was left of her daughter was her Wonder Woman comic book. Erica had panicked and she and the security guards searched every inch of the building. They finished their second search and the head guard suggested she go across the street and fill out a missing persons report when she got the call from the police station saying that her daughter was there.

Honestly, she hadn't paid attention to the policewoman's name when she called, nor did she care how the woman got her number. She was just so glad that her Maddie wasn't missing anymore. So when she stormed into the station and reassured herself Maddie was safe, she was surprised to find that Maddie had gone at gotten herself rescued by two of the reasons she had left Beacon Hills.

Madelyn had a gift. Only her child would find the granddaughter of the man who haunted her nightmares, and the boy she couldn't bring herself to look in the eye after that night.

She didn't lie to Stiles… she had missed him. Seeing him again was like a punch in the gut. The years had only made him more attractive and he still seamed like the same guy based on Isaac and Boyd's stories of the pack. It was comforting and disconcerting to realize the effect he still had on was regret, shame and a lot of "what if" when it came to Stiles. She still had a monster crush on him, but she was afraid of him, of what he had seen in that basement all those years ago. She could barely look Boyd in the eye after that night and Boyd was her brother, someone who had been on her side since day one. She had always feared looking into Stiles' eyes and seeing pity or disgust, but today there hadn't been any of that, he seemed genuinely happy to see her again.

She could have spent all day hugging him, and smelling the joy that was coming off him in waves if Allison Argent hadn't been there. Erica knew from what her alpha and pack brothers had told her that Allison had apologized for going psycho on them after her mother died. But, as far as Erica was concerned, Allison was as much at fault for what happened to her that night as her grandfather and his men were. Allison helped capture Erica and Boyd, she knew that they were in the basement, and there was no way Allison had not heard her screams. No, Allison can be sorry all she wants, she can change her name, renounce hunting and have litters upon litters of werepups, but that didn't change what she did.

After being stared at by Allison, she broke the hug with Stiles, and made the world's hastiest goodbye before taking her daughter and leaving the police station. The irrational part of her brain was afraid that Argent would whip out her bow and arrows and start firing at Erica and her pup. She knew the Allison of today wouldn't do that, especially in the middle of a police station, but it still gave her some comfort when she and Maddie were safely in her sedan.

"Mommy." Maddie said from the backseat. "Are you okay?"

Erica took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "Mommy will be okay sweetie. She just saw someone who gave her bad memories."

"Batman gave you bad memories? I thought we like Batman?" Maddie asked.

"We do like Batman. Just, the lady he was with…well her and Mommy never really got along when we were younger." Erica said. She had found out long ago to never lie to a were-child. So she made an effort to tell Maddie the complete truth or the PG version of the truth.

"The lady that called Uncle Derek to get your number?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." She sighed. Derek knew she was in town. Great. This is not how she wanted to tell him. She really needed to have Maddie start carrying around her contact information again. Her daughter had a penchant for 'exploring', so in Seattle, Erica made sure that she always had a mini backpack on that had (along with whatever Maddie had placed in there that day) Erica's contact information and Maddie's medical alerts. But they had just moved to Beacon Hills and Erica didn't have the new information written out yet, which had been fine until today. She was glad Maddie had been able to sniff out Stiles and Allison as pack. "We are going home, and putting your bag together so this doesn't happen again. Then we have to go find Uncle Derek."

"Okay Mommy, but we have to get the Wonder Woman book. I left it at the cities halls." Maddie told her.

Erica fished the comic book out of her purse before starting car. "Oh! Thank you Mommy!"

The drive home was quiet until Maddie asked the question. " Mommy, do you think Uncle Derek will be happy that we live here now?"

"Of course he'll be happy. Aren't you happy?"

As Maddie recited all the ways she thought Beacon Hills was better than Seattle (bigger bedroom, a backyard, Uncle Derek, Uncle Peter, Uncle Isaac, Uncle Boyd, Aunt Lydia, the babies, meeting all the other pack members she heard stories about) and how she knew that she would find more reasons the longer they lived here, Erica was dreading seeing her alpha again. Derek would be happy they came to live in Beacon Hills. He had been begging her to move back since he and the boys had killed all those involved in torturing herself and Boyd, and redoubled his efforts once Maddie was born. He would not be happy that she had moved back without telling him. And Erica doubted the reason she had to move back would please him at all.

An hour later, she and Maddie were waiting patiently on the steps of the Hale House for either Derek or Lydia to come home. She had been reading a Dr. Seuss book from Maddie's newly put-together mini-backpack when a Hale Construction truck pulled up. Maddie lost all interest in red fish and blue fish once she saw her Uncle Derek get out of the truck. The little girl shrieked and ran towards him.

"Surprise Uncle Derek! We live here now! Now I can visit you everyday! I missed you! It has been forever since we saw you! Where is Aunt Lydia? Where are the babies? And my Uncles? And the rest of your pack?" Maddie asked at a rapid-fire pace as she hugged him.

Derek laughed and pointed to the end of the driveway where Lydia Hale's car was making its way towards the house. "Your Aunt and the babies are in that car. As for the rest of the pack, you'll meet them tonight." Derek said the last part while glaring at Erica, stopping any protest she thought about giving. He put Maddie down on her own two feet as Lydia's car came to a stop.

Lydia got out of the car, and stomped towards the door behind the driver's seat. "Derek, do you know what your sister and cousin let Laura do today?" she yelled, pulling a giggling child, who covered in some sort of paint, from the back seat. "She's eighteen months old Derek! What kind of childcare business do they think they are running?"

Erica covered a laugh, as Derek struggled to find an answer that would appease his wife. Her alpha ended up not saying a word and walking toward the other side of the car to pull out the child carrier that held his youngest daughter.

"Hi Aunt Lydia. Laura got very messy and big since I last saw you," Maddie said, skipping over to Lydia. "You look beautiful, do you need help with the babies?"

Lydia looked down at Maddie and gave her a smile before she sent a glare towards Erica. "Yes, you and your uncle can take the girls inside, while I have a chat with your mother." Lydia then handed the squirming Laura to her father.

Maddie grabbed a diaper bag from inside the car and followed her uncle towards the house. "Mommy, grab my stuff. I'm helping with the babies." Erica nodded and her daughter ran ahead of Derek, towards the door. "Be careful with the babies Uncle Derek! I'll get the door. I don't want you to drop them!"

Once Derek and Maddie were in the house, Lydia grabbed a briefcase from her car, locked it, and made her way to sit on the steps next to Erica.

Lydia Hale began to speak in a low voice, so the children wouldn't hear but Derek would. "So, Derek has been begging you to come back for nearly nine years. You don't come for my wedding, or the birth of any of the pack children, we always had to come to you. Now, when you finally decide to come home, you don't tell anyone…you let us find out from Allison and Stiles? How in the world does that make sense Erica?"

"They were the last people I wanted to know I was here Lyd!" Erica sighed, "I was going to call but…I hate this town Lydia. I hate feeling like that scared little fifteen year old girl, tortured within an inch of her life again and again, just for an experiment on how much pain a female wolf can take. I hate having those memories, and remembering how I got my scars, and the looks on Stiles and Boyd's faces when they couldn't save me and were helpless to watch...I wanted some time to adjust to being back before I had to face everyone."

Erica remembered that night to clearly, the pain of being cut open again and again, of being a madman's science experiment. She remembered Boyd fighting his bindings, and crying when he couldn't help her… she remembered Stiles trying to crawl across the floor before one of Argent's men knocked him out again. She remembered Gerard's sick smile and the smell of her blood everywhere.

She remembered Chris Argent releasing them, and Boyd leaving Stiles behind to stumble out of the basement himself. Boyd carried her to the train depot and howled for Derek. She remembered it taking a while for her alpha and Isaac to show up. When they did show (looking like they had been through their own battle) they brought Peter. At that point she had started having her second seizure since becoming a wolf.

"_She's dying." Peter said._

"_I couldn't stop them. They kept hurting her…waiting for her to start to heal and then they'd hurt her worse…" Boyd had cried._

"_They overrode her system so she wouldn't be able to heal… She won't heal on her own for days Nephew. If she lives that long." Peter said._

_"There's got to be something we can do," Isaac said._

"_There is… we have to share our strength with her until she is strong enough to heal herself," Derek said. "We all have to hold her while we sleep tonight."_

"_Even then she'll probably die," Peter said. "But I'm willing to try for you nephew…"_

That night they had leached pain from her and shared their life-force until she was strong enough to heal. It also bonded them as a pack; there was no breaking their bond now. Isaac, who had been considering leaving Derek and aligning with Scott, was now loyal to the Hale Pack. Boyd, who had been willing to leave Derek, and follow Erica to find a new pack, found that he didn't want to leave anymore. Peter, who had a thirst for power, found that being apart of the new Hale Pack was more important than his plots. Derek was a stronger alpha now that his pack was one, and Erica was confident in his leadership.

But confidence in Derek and a strong link with her fellow betas was not enough to heal her psychologically from that night. Her body was nearly good as new (barring a few scars), but her mind was a wreck. So she went home after being healed she told her parents the whole story and why she didn't feel safe in Beacon Hills any longer. They took the werewolf thing as well as could be expected, and immediately started preparations to move. They even agreed to host her alpha and her three pack brothers when they visited.

Lydia pulled her into a hug. "Erica, if you still are having these feeling about this town…why did you move back?"

"Because I have no other options left Lydia. My daughter is sick and the doctors don't know what to do."

"What do you mean Maddie is sick?" came Derek's voice from behind her.

Erica gulped, afraid of her alpha's reaction. "She's epileptic, worse than I was. The problem is the medicine they give her keeps wearing off due to her werewolf metabolism. It doesn't work. And the worst part is that she seizes every time she shifts…I don't know what to do."

Derek looked to Lydia, who let go of Erica and stood. "I'll keep an eye on the girls," she said before entering the house.

Derek took his wife's vacated spot and pulled Erica into a hug. "You promised that the bite would make it all go away Alpha. It made everything worse. I still have seizures now and again, I was tortured, I had to flee from my home, I can barely look the guy I sort of loved in the eye after he saw me tortured, and now my baby girl is sick and I can't help her. You promised me being a werewolf would make everything better Derek," Erica sobbed into her alpha's chest.

"I can fix this." Derek whispered to her as he rocked her. "You and Maddie need and pack and an anchor besides one another. You did the right thing Erica. Just by coming home, you helped Maddie and yourself."

Erica held tight to her alpha until the rest of the pack started to arrive. Tonight was a pack meeting and she would see her brothers and the members of the pack she had yet to meet. She believed Derek when he told her everything would be okay. Just by being in town, Maddie had more energy, and Erica was relived at that.

If her child got healthier because of this town and the people in it, then they would stay. Erica couldn't let one horrible night keep herself and Maddie from their pack any longer. If that meant looking Allison Argent in the eye everyday, then she could do it. If that meant that Stiles would look at her with pity once the shock of seeing her again wore off and his memories of that night came back…then she could live with that pain. Her daughters health was all that mattered; she could live with not repaying Argent for the pain her grandfather caused and her heart doing somersaults every time her Batman was near if it meant Maddie was healthy and happy.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? **

**Check out my tumblr (**hailhaleswriting**) Or visit **allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf ** for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to not make this too OCC. It takes a bit for me to get a Stiles POV to feel right. In canon Stiles is a bit of a jerk, very insensitive and not very nurturing and I read a lot of fics where he is the opposite. So I'm trying not to let those fics (they are amazing don't get me wrong) influence the way I want Stiles to be…I want him to be like Stiles in cannon would be after 8-9 years. So he's grown out of a lot of his being a jerk tendencies but they are still there.**

* * *

**INFO ABOUT THIS AU: Post Season 2 then we diverge from canon…No Twins/No Kira/No alpha pack/No Darach/No evil foxes/ Malia grew up a Hale, escaped with Cora the night of the fire**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, just my AU/AR. (and MY OCs). Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine**

* * *

**I'd Be Good To You**

**A Teen Wolf Fanfiction**

**By Louisa Hale**

**Title Inspired by: "Good To You" By Mariana's Trench**

* * *

**I'd Be Good To You**

**Chapter Three**

"**Maybe It's Me, Maybe I Only See What I Want"**

* * *

By the time Stiles got to the Hale House, the entire pack was there. Besides Lahey… Lahey was a little shit that decided to jump out from behind a car and scare Stiles as he walked by, all for the entertainment of the two four year olds playing with action figures and Barbie's on the front porch.

"Holy shit Lahey! Not Cool!"

Isaac was too busy laughing to care and the girls on the front porch were laughing like hyenas. Lahey had corrupted his little Tori. This would not stand. "Victoria Melissa McCall, why would you pull a prank on your Uncle Stiles? I thought we were best bros! We pull pranks together, not on each other."

Tori and the Erica-doppelganger stopped their laughing. Tori ran over to him and hugged him. "Sorry Uncle Stiles." She said seriously. "But you are Daddy's bestest bro. I finally found my own bestest bro." Tori said pointing to mini-Erica. "Her name is Maddie, she's my age and she is a wolf too. I decided that were going to be best friends forever."

Stiles' heart broke a bit at that, and he looked over to Maddie, who didn't look so certain on her pending best bro-ship with Tori. "Have you informed Maddie that you are now best bros?"

Tori waived her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Uncle Stiles."

Stiles laughed and let go of Tori. His young padwan had learned well. His goddaughter's friendship with Maddie Reyes had a similar beginning as the friendship Stiles has with Scott. One day on the playground he plopped down next to Scott and declared that they were best friends forever. Scott had no choice but to accept and soon came around to Stiles' way of thinking.

Poor Maddie, she didn't stand a chance. With her father's puppy dog eyes, her mother's smarts and life lessons from her Godfather, Tori McCall would not be denied.

"Hi Batman!" Maddie said as he walked towards the house with Tori and Isaac. "Uncle Isaac didn't scare you too bad did he? I can make Mommy beat him up for you. She likes beating up Uncle Isaac."

Come to think of it, if Maddie Reyes was anything like her mother, the world didn't stand a chance against a Tori and Maddie best bro-ship. History might condemn Stiles for not putting an end to the friendship before these two little girls grew up to conquer the world. "No, Its okay Maddie." He said, trying to make nice with one of his future overlords.

"Good." Maddie said. "Because I think Mommy is mad at me. She's been acting funny since we came here and she started growling when Tori came with her family. I don't think I can be a best friend with you Tori. My Mommy got all sad and scared when she saw your Mommy for the first time today. I don't like Mommy scared."

Stiles heart hurt for Erica and mini-Erica. To his Catwoman, Allison was still the angry sixteen-year-old that fired arrows and Erica and Boyd and handed them over to be tortured by Gerard. Stiles never gave it much thought about how Erica would feel about seeing Allison again, especially knowing something hinky went on in that basement while he was knocked out. He should have figured that Catwoman would still hold a grudge and have a slight fear. He could hardly blame her for it. Allison was a tool back then… to tell the truth Stiles was just glad that the sudden change in Erica earlier was because of Allison and not because of something he did.

Isaac sighed and picked up the tiny blonde. "Hey kid, your Mommy wants you happy. Her relationship with Tori's Mom is between them…its grown up stuff and it has nothing to do with the two of you. Why did you mommy and you move here?"

"Because we are sick and sick wolves need a pack to get better." Maddie said sadly cuddling into Isaac like she had done it a billion times before. Maybe she had…just because Stiles didn't know that Maddie existed didn't mean that Isaac didn't know. Boyd, Isaac and Erica shared a close connection as pack siblings since they were bitten. If Erica trusted anyone with her daughter it would be her brothers.

_Did Maddie say that her and Erica were sick?_

"That's right, and Tori and her mommy are part of this pack. Your mommy knows that being apart of a pack will help you get better. And what does your mommy want the most in the world?"

"To kiss Batman?"

Stiles perked up at this information. Unlike Tori he didn't have to train Maddie to spy and pass along all the good information on to him; she volunteered it without being prompted. Stiles kind of loved this kid.

Isaac laughed. "More than that…"

"For me to be healthy, happy and safe." Mini-Erica said, "Mommy wants me to be happy, healthy and safe more than anything. I and want the same for her. Uncle Derek says that Beacon Hills is where that can happen."

"That's right muchkin." Isaac said setting the girl down.

Mini-Erica walked over to Tori and hugged her. "I'll be your best friend Tori!" she squealed. Tori joined in the squealing. Soon both girls were squealing, giggling and jumping up and down. Stiles was happy he wasn't a wolf because the look of pain on Lahey's face let him know that the girls were celebrating their friendship at a very unfortunate frequency for wolf eardrums. Isaac and Stiles both covered their ears as they made their way up the stairs and into the house quickly, before they could make Lahey bleed from the ears.

"You know, history might never forgive you for putting them together. Tori is nearly unstoppable on her own…if mini-Erica is anything like her mother we may be in trouble." Stiles told Isaac.

"She's exactly like her mother." Lydia drawled from the sofa, "only the good qualities though…"

Stiles took stock of the room. The whole pack was lounging around staring at him and Isaac and their lateness. Even the five babies/toddlers in the playpen at the far end of the room were staring and judging (okay, maybe that was mostly his paranoia…most of those kids couldn't lift their own heads let alone turn their heads to glare at him). Cora and Malia were grinning probably looking forward to Stiles getting yelled at again by Derek, Allison and Scott looked embarrassed for him, Boyd, Peter and Jackson looked like they could care less, Derek was glaring at him as if he was personally offended by Stiles' lateness, Lydia and Erica were too busy glaring at each other, and Danny was waiving them over to the empty seats near him.

"I feel so judged right now…"Stiles sighed following Isaac to sit by Danny. "Isaac was outside with the kiddies, Argent isn't here, Mom isn't here and Dad isn't here but I am being mocked for walking in late."

"Christopher has excused himself from this meeting, he is concerned that his presence would alarm Erica." Creepy Petey said. "As for Melissa and The Mayor*, I believe they had some sort of function to attend at city hall."

"We're not going back to beginning of the meeting because you were late Stiles." Derek said. Stiles supposed the tone was meant to be menacing but he had been on the receiving end of Derek's threats so often over the past ten years that they had lost their effect. "Erica has already explained her and Maddie's illness, and everyone else has brought up their business. I was about to close the meeting and we were going to start dinner."

"Don't let me stop you SourWolf." Stiles said, "I had some paperwork to finish, I told Lydia I was going to be late. I'll get the cliff notes."

Derek rolled his eyes and stood. At this the pack began to scatter, a few people grabbing infants to change dirty diapers and the others going of into the kitchen. The only people left in the living room when the dust settled was Erica, Stiles and Isaac.

"So you know that woman who runs the supernatural adoption agency?" Isaac said to Stiles.

"Yes." Stiles said, only half paying attention.

"Well, she is finally convinced that Danny and I aren't going to break up. So she's letting us adopt. We're getting twins!" Lahey told him with a glee that Stiles had only heard from the beta when he talked about Danny or talked about the possibility of killing things. The dude was a bit deranged…but then again who here wasn't a bit off? Lahey took awhile to get used to and they weren't the best of buddies but him and Danny would make good Dads.

Erica was already grinning at the statement. Stiles imagined that this was some of the pack business that was brought up in the meeting he missed because Catwoman was not as surprised as he was. That woman at the agency did not like gay couples and despised the Hale Pack. Stiles had thought Danny and Isaac would never get a baby supernatural to call their own unless they pried it from the woman's dead hands. He was happy that it didn't have to come to that. Arresting pack mates for murder was not something he ever wanted to be forced to do.

"How does she know that my plan to seduce Danny away from you will not work?" Stiles responded, not feeling too comfortable getting all mushy with a dude who wasn't Scott or his Dad in front of a woman he planned on courting the heck out of.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "The top three reasons? Because the plan doesn't exist, Danny would never date you in a million years and you are straight."

"True facts, Scarfy. Congratulations!" Stiles grinned. He was truly happy for the couple. Maybe he was a bit jealous of all the domestic bliss settling over the pack…but he was only human, he was allowed.

"Isaac!" Lydia yelled from up the stairs, "You and Danny need baby practice! Come help with the girls."

Isaac looked sick but stood up to find Lydia and her daughters. Laura and Talia Hale were very demanding infants. Stiles did not envy Scarfy one bit. There was a distinct possibility Lydia and her Hale-Spawn would eat Isaac alive.

"You can do it Isaac." Erica told her pack-brother as he left the room. "If you can handle Maddie as a newborn, you can handle anything."

As soon as Lahey left the room, Stiles stood up and situated himself on the empty sofa seat next to Erica. He waited nearly a decade to make his move, so excuse him if he wanted to move things right along. In his opinion, this relationship wasn't moving fast enough. If he had it his way he would have dragged Erica to the courthouse and married her the second she came back to town. But, he had enough tact to realize that Erica might not be ready for a big commitment like that and that she might not even be sure about them making it as a couple.

He had his time to explore relationships; only two being very serious 'maybe this could be it' relationships. But, in the end neither Heather nor Malia were the women for him.

Heather didn't get his dark humor or his desire to stay in Beacon Hills; ultimately the lies he told her to cover up the packs existence were what ended them. She was now living in New York and pursuing a career in journalism.

Malia and him had the same…darkness inside them and started off as great friends. Stiles never knew that someone could understand him so completely without him having to explain a word; and Malia understood him and he understood her. They had been ready to settle down and marry each other, thinking that life together was so comfortable and easy…they must be soul mates. Until Jackson came back from law school and he saw how Lia looked at the reformed-asshole; Stiles knew they belonged together before either Malia or Jackson knew. The way they looked at each other like they were a blind person seeing for the first time… well he remembered that he used to look at someone like that, and they used to look at him like that. He and Malia split amicably after that and she was still his third best friend.

His point was, he now knew how stupid he was in letting Erica slip by all those years ago. Scott had things right when he found Allison and refused to give up on her. Back then Stiles thought it was pathetic but now he saw the genius in Scott. His buddy recognized the love of his life when he saw her, and decided he didn't need to look any further. Scott and Allison had been saved a decade of fumbling around looking for the one and were now happily married with three awesome kids.

"So where do you want to go on our date tomorrow night?" He asked Erica with a grin, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"What date?" She asked with a small laugh while resting her head on his shoulder. Stiles was glad she was cool with him embracing her because ever since their hug earlier all he wanted to do was hold her again.

"The date I've waited nine years for Reyes. You have all these feelings for me according to my very tiny, reliable sources and everyone in Beacon Hills knows I still have feelings for you. So lets do this. We're not getting any younger."

"Stiles we're in our mid twenties…you're making it sound like we're in our eighties about to croak." She said, making a grab for the arm that wasn't wrapped around her and pulling on it until he was holding her in both his arms.

"Well excuse me if I just really want to date the ever loving fuck out of you. I didn't know romance offended you. Wrap your arms around me Catwoman, I need to be held too."

She did just that and took a moment of silence and cuddling before speaking again. "If this is a joke, I will kill you."

"I'd except nothing less Catwoman. I never joke about serious matters of the heart."

"Okay Batman. We're going to dinner. And then your taking me to a movie that has a higher rating than G."

Stiles grinned triumphantly. "It's a date."

"It's a date." She agreed.

They sat there cuddling the crap out of each other until Creepy Petey came to get them for dinner.

Now, Stiles won't admit aloud that he has a list of reasons of why the pack should send Peter back to hell sitting in his desk drawer at home... pack politics has been pro-Petey ever since he stopped his evil villain planning and apologized profusely to Lydia. So coming out as anti-Peter would cause a headache for Stiles. But _if_ such a list exited, number one thousand one hundred and forty nine would be that Peter broke up the first ever Catwoman/Batman cuddle session ever with a grin on his face as if he just_ loved_ that he was ruining Stiles' cuddle time with his Catwoman.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? **

**Check out my tumblr (**hailhaleswriting**) Or visit **allhailhales DOT webs DOT com / teen-wolf ** for bonus info and updates on this fic and others.**

* * *

Footnotes:

* The Sheriff is now The Mayor


End file.
